For example, as shown in Patent Literature 1, an event, which is the cause of a problem, is detected from among multiple problems or the symptoms thereof in a computer system. When the performance value of a management-target apparatus exceeds a threshold, the management software of Patent Literature 1 detects this as an event, and stores this event in an event database.
Furthermore, this management software possesses an analysis engine for analyzing the cause-effect relationship of multiple problem events, which have occurred in the management-target apparatus. The analysis engine accesses a configuration database, which has inventory information with respect to the management-target apparatus, and recognizes the configuration components inside the management-target apparatus, which is on the I/O (Input/Output) path. The analysis engine recognizes the configuration components capable of impacting the performance of the logical volume of a host computer as a single group, called a “topology”.
When an event occurs, the analysis engine applies an analysis rule to each topology and constructs an expansion rule in accordance therewith. The analysis rule comprises a predetermined condition statement and analysis result. The expansion rule comprises a causal event in another apparatus that constitutes the cause of a drop in performance, and a group of relevant events caused thereby.
Specifically, an event, which is described as the cause of a problem in the THEN part of the rule is the causal event. An event other than the causal event among the events described in the IF part of the rule is the relevant event.
In Patent Literature 2, in a case where a problem, which has occurred in an apparatus targeted for management by the management server, is the cause of another problem, which has occurred in an apparatus that falls outside management range of this management server, a GUI (Graphical User Interface) display shows that the cause of the problem is an apparatus that is outside the management-target range. In accordance with this, the user (the administrator of the computer system) can learn that a problem, which is the cause of a problem that occurred in an apparatus outside the management range, has occurred.